deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dimentio VS Bill Cipher
Dimentio VS Bill Cipher 'is a What-If? Death Battle created by Bowserdude. Description ''Paper Mario VS Gravity Falls! When two beings of chaos and destruction collide, only one can come out on top! Will the multiverse survive? Interlude (Cue Two Steps From Hell - Strength of a Thousand Men) Wiz: Multiversal beings are surprisingly common throughout fiction. '''Boomstick: But only a few have the courtesy to say hello and introduce themselves. Like Dimentio, the charming magician. Wiz: And Bill Cipher, the chaotic harbinger of Weirdmageddon. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to measure their weapons, armors, stats, and skills to figure out who would win a Death Battle. Dimentio (Cue Dimentio, Charming Magician) Wiz: Magic is a very powerful force that can be used for good. Buuut, it is also used for evil. Boomstick: And sometimes, it's used simply for the pleasure of causing chaos. There's not much known about Dimentio, but what is known outta scare the shit out of anyone who hears it. Wiz: Dimentio was originally a minion of Count Bleck, an evil sorcerer torn apart by heartbreak. Boomstick: Since Bleck had supposedly lost his one true love, some sort of magic lady turned into a butterfly, he decided the only reasonable thing to do was to destroy everything. Wiz: Well, close. Since there was no reason for him to go on, the Count decided that because he couldn't be happy, there was no point in going on. He later found a book titled the Dark Prognosticus, which foretold of a legend that if a monstrous king and a pure princess were to have been married, the Chaos Heart would be born, and proceed to make an inter-dimensional rift destroying all dimensions. The perfect host for the Chaos Heart? A certain man in green. Boomstick: Buuut, unknown to anyone else, Dimentio had an agenda of his own. When the time was right, he tried to kill Bleck, but ended up hitting his weird, mind-controlling secretary. He stole the Chaos Heart, and using a mind-control seed he planted in Luigi, he combined with them both to become Super Dimentio. Wiz: Super Dimentio is incredibly powerful, and was completely invincible! For a while, at least. When the power of the Pure Hearts were unleashed upon him, his invulnerability was negated, and he was eventually defeated by Mario, Bowser, and Princess Peach. (Cue Castle Bleck) Boomstick: Dimentio is insanely powerful, and a pretty skilled magician. He can fire magic projectiles, flip between dimensions, create clones of himself, and he even created and destroyed his own dimension! Which multiplied his power 256-fold! Wiz: As impressive as it sounds, Dimension D, as he called it, multiplies everyone's power by 256. So, really, nothing had changed while he was in his pocket dimension. Dimentio can also trap enemies in seemingly inescapable boxes, where they're bombarded with explosions. Boomstick: He even managed to kill the Four Heroes with this move! Wiz: Once again, it's not as impressive as it sounds. It didn't kill them, it simply sent them to the Underwhere, or, in Peach's case, the Overthere. Dimentio also seemingly possesses matter-warping abilities, as he is easily capable of teleporting and transporting people and objects. And while he may seem friendly and courteous, behind that cheerful demeanor lies a cunning, manipulative, mind of evil willing to take out anything that gets in his way. Boomstick: But as powerful as he may seem, Dimentio has plenty of faults. He's constantly underestimating his opponents, and doesn't go all-out unless they've really proved themselves to him. Wiz: And while his Super form is very powerful and nigh-invulnerable, Dimentio actually can't use it under normal circumstances. He needs Luigi to truly transform, which would be considered outside help. Boomstick: But hey, when you're an all-powerful jester capable of killing everything, there's really no need to go all-out. Dimentio: Mr. L... Run along now and get ready for your big entrance. Now... Ladies and gentlemen... Get ready for the greatest magic show you'll ever see! Dimentio proceeds to fuse with Luigi and the Chaos Heart to become Super Dimentio. Bill Cipher (Cue {Gravity Falls} - Bill Cipher Theme ) Wiz: Over one trillion years ago, in another dimension, there existed a demonic entity. This two-dimensional demon would go on to terrorize the world, and nearly cause the end of our known universe. This powerful being was none other than- Boomstick: A living triangle with a top hat and a bowtie! Man, talk about underwhelming. Wiz: Don't be fooled by his appearance, Boomstick. Bill Cipher is an incredibly powerful, manipulative demon from another dimension. Over the course of one trillion years, he had somehow opened gateways into our dimension, where he watched over us, waiting for an opportunity to cross over and wreak havoc. And eventually, he did. In 1982, he showed himself to Stanford Pines as a muse, and convinced the genius to build him a portal to allow him to cross dimensions. After the portal was built, he revealed his true colors to Ford, who later destroyed the machine. But a small rift was left over, and Bill tricked Ford's nephew, Mabel, into releasing the rift, and allowing him access to our dimension. Boomstick: Gaining a three-dimensional form, Bill went on to bring in a ton of demons to our world, including a demon-lady made of fire, living dentures, and... a loaf of bread with a party hat. Wiz: Bill possesses insane ''reality warping abilities, including teleportation, possession, petrification, levitation, matter warping, and after killing the Time Baby, time manipulation. '''Boomstick: Wait, what the hell is a 'Time Baby'?' Wiz: The evil infant overlord of the future. He was frozen in a glacier for thousands of years. Boomstick: ...This just keeps getting weirder and weirder. Anyways, Bill can also create nearly indestructible shields around himself, shapeshift, change size, duplicate himself, and even regenerate entire body parts! Bill: Ow! I just regenerated that eye! Boomstick: Hey, he's already doing better than Deathstroke! Wiz: Anyways, before entering our world, Bill could only communicate to us through the Mindscape, some sort of a dimensional cross, where Bill appears to people in their dreams and thoughts. He can even enter into someone's mind and gain information, however, to do so, he would either have to shake the hand of whoever's mind he's entering, or be summoned by an outside party to enter a mind. Boomstick: But, you see, there's a downside to that. If he enters the Mindscape, he has to give up his physical form, which can leave him open to mental attacks. Physical blows, on the other hand, ain't gonna do much to him, especially in his physical form, where he can just make barriers and shields to protect him. Unless he gets serious, however. Wiz: Despite Bill's seemingly energetic, upbeat, sarcastic attitude, if he gets angered enough, he will turn deadly serious, often changing forms to more suit his mood, such as turning gigantic, or whatever the hell this is. Boomstick: AAHHH!! KILL IT!!! KILL IT!!! Wiz: You most likely can't, seeing as how he's essentially a god. His existence alone was said to be a threat to the universe! But while Bill possesses near-omnipotent powers, even he isn't completely invulnerable. By being tricked into entering Stanley Pines' mind, long story, he was erased by a memory gun, wiping him from existence. However, he will typically not enter the mind of someone, unless they have information he wants. Boomstick: Wait, so I could use him to get certain... information from people? Wiz: Boomstick, you're not getting your ex-wife's credit card number. Boomstick: But she's been chasing me down trying to collect alimony! Wiz: Whatever. There's not even a guarantee he would help you, unless you help him with something. Bill doesn't follow rules. He makes up things as he goes, and goes by his own set of laws. He loves chaos, and prefers to toy with his opponents rather than flat-out kill them right away. And the reason he tried to take over our dimension? Because he was bored of his dimension. Bill: And remember, REALITY IS AN ILLUSION, THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM, BUY GOLD, BYE!!! Bill then teleports away in a spinning zodiac circle. Pre-Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. It's time to end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! DEATH BATTLE Who do you think will win? Dimentio Bill Cipher Who do you want to win? Dimentio Bill Cipher Bill Cipher was currently relaxing in his Fearamid, content with the situation at hand. Most of the townspeople of Gravity Falls, Oregon, were turned to stone, and the remaining few had no chance of defeating him. All was well. Until... CRASH! Bill: WHAT THE-!? Some sort of a jester had burst through a wall, destroying a part of the Fearamid. (Cue The Ultimate Show) ???: Greetings. I thought I detected some sort of power spike here in this dimension. Bill: Hey, what's the big idea!? ???: You seem surprised, as expected. I am known simply as Dimentio. And I've heard about you, Bill Cipher. I like this operation you have running here! I, myself, would like to take over, if you would be so kind. Bill: Ha! Fat chance, bud. This is ''my town to take over. Go find some other slump to ruin!'' Dimentio: That is...unfortunate. I was hoping we could settle this like gentlemen, but... Oh, who am I kidding? I've been waiting for a challenge like this! '' ''Bill: Alright, have it your way, clown-boy! Dimentio immediately fired a few magic projectiles at Bill, who simply moved out of the way. Dimentio fired a few more, but, once again, to no avail. Bill: It's gonna take more than a few measly shots to put me down, pal. Teleporting up to the magic jester, Bill reeled back and walloped Dimentio with a huge punch, sending him through a wall. Dimentio responded by warping behind Bill, and sending him skyward with a large kick. Dimentio then flew upwards, ready to land a punch on Bill, but the glowing triangle caught his punch, and proceeded to throw another one of his own. The two reality warpers were now exchanging punches and kicks, and it seemed like neither side was ready to give in. Dimentio eventually gained the upper hand, forcing Bill back into a corner. Quickly warping above him, Dimentio sent Bill reeling back down to the ground, where he was stunned for a few moments. Dimentio: Alright, it seems you've had enough. Let's end this quick, shall we? A large, clear box of some sort formed around Bill, who was regaining his senses. Bill: Hey, what are you-'' Dimentio snapped his fingers, and Bill was repeatedly bombarded with dozens of explosions. When the smoke cleared, there was nothing left inside of the box. ''Dimentio: Such a shame. I was expecting more from you. Oh well, can't argue with results, I suppose. Bill: That's what you think! Dimentio was too surprised to see Bill behind him, who had simply teleported out of the box. Bill: This fight keeps wrecking my Fearamid! Let's take this somewhere else! Bill grabbed Dimentio, and, together, they disappeared in a bright flash. ''Sonic the Hedgehog VS Mega Man'' (Cue Dr. Wily Stage 1 & 2 (Mega Man 2)) "WHOA!" Sonic yelled, genuinely startled by Mega Man's attack as he leapt back just in time to avoid being decapitated by the Metal Blade. With that, Sonic landed on his feet, only to notice a second Metal Blade heading towards him, which he dodged with ease- the saw blade continuing past him before embedding itself into a nearby wall. "Now that's more like it!" When the third and final blade came, Sonic was ready for it that time- deliberately moving in front of its path as it headed towards him and striking a mocking pose as he waited, before quickly grabbing hold of the Metal Blade from the flat sides with his palms, catching it just inches from his head. "Well, seeing as you were kind enough to give me this..." Sonic quipped with a cocky smile as he glanced at the Metal Blade he'd just caught, "It'd be rude not to share it with you!" With that, he- BOOM ...Was interrupted by a bright flash. Shielding their eyes, Sonic and Mega Man were immensly surprised to see a large, glowing pyramid and a demonic jester hovering before them, eyeing each other. Staring at each other in shock, the Blue Blur and the Blue Bomber put their dukes down for a moment. Sonic: Uh, just who are you guys? Bill: Hey, hey! This looks like a good place to conquer! Dimentio: In your dreams. If I can't have ''your ''world, I might as well take this one! Mega Man: Wait, you're both evil!? That's it, I'm taking you each down! Mega Man began charging up his Mega Buster, but Bill let out a burst of energy, blowing everyone back. Sonic: Wait, bolt-for-brains, you're ''really not evil?'' Mega Man: That's what I've been trying to tell you! Sonic: Alright, well it looks like we've got some new enemies to take down! Bill and Dimentio were too distracted with trying to kill each other to notice the two blue heroes charging right at them. Sonic pulled a Light-Speed Dash into Bill, while Mega Man threw a Hyper Bomb at Dimentio, sending them into each other. Bill: Grr... if I can't have this world, let's try somewhere else! Grabbing Dimentio again, Bill dragged them both into another flash, leaving the blue heroes to wonder what the heck had just happened. ''Dr. Eggman VS Bowser'' (Cue Sonic the Hedgehog 3 - Final Boss - Remix) ''Link VS Shovel Knight'' (Cue The Decadent Dandy) ''Pit VS Sora'' (Cue Boss Battle 1 - Kid Icarus: Uprising) ''X VS Metal Sonic'' (Cue Final Boss (Super Mario World)) ''Finally, back to the normal world... (Cue Megalovania) '''KO!' Results Trivia * This battle features cameos from GoldenFox93's Sonic the Hedgehog vs Mega Man, LakuitaBro01.2's Dr. Eggman vs Bowser, DanganPersona's Link VS Shovel Knight, Chesknight's Pit VS Sora, and Bowserdude's X VS Metal Sonic. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Season Finale Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Cameo Death Battles Category:Main Antagonist Duel Category:'Nintendo vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Creature themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Ratman132